


Future Evil (Ponderings)

by DarkenedHeart



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ("The Wrath of Savitar"), (I actually reall-really-REALLY hope they do NOT do this!!!), Gen, NOT HAPPY!!!!, Personal Musings/Wonderments Put Into A Short, Poor Julian!!!, Post-3x15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 21:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10172573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: Post- S03E15 "The Wrath of Savitar"Julian thinks he knows the identity of the future evil speedster...---I'm sure, somewhere on the internet where I do not go, someone has already surmised this....I just really, REALLY hope it does not come to be....





	

'I created you?'

'I created myself.'

Liar.

Julian stares at the reflection looking back at him.

All of those myths Savitar likes to use. Who better to know them than the monster's puppet? A man who had researched them tirelessly in the past. Someone who needed to know them in order to find the confounded box that would lead to his own manipulation.

Now, how he got the powers was still a mystery. Also, what caused him to go after Barry to kill people he cared about was a conundrum as well.

What turns him as dark as he fears is something he doesn't want to think about in the slightest.

"What is Barry going to do to me?" Julian asks himself.

"Isn't it obvious?" Savitar's voice answers back. 

Julian stumbles away from the mirror, eyes widening as his heart rate picks up.

"Barry Allen only cares about himself," Savitar's voice continues. "He is selfish and far too powerful to stop by normal means."

"You're not real. You're not," Julian says firmly, closing his eyes. "My mind is my own."

"It was," Savitar agrees. "Now...It is mine."

"No. No, no, NO!" Julian's eyes widen as he punches the wall beside the mirror, shaking the reflective surface as two of his knuckles split open and he begins to bleed.

"I am not going to control you, Julian," Savitar adds, almost sounding pitying through the garbling of his dark voice. "You are me. I am your future. You are the framework for greatness."

"I will never become you," Julian spits. "I am not that sort of person. I'm not."

"Not yet," Savitar counters. "In time-"

"NO!" Julian shouts again, hitting the wall a second time and leaving a small mark of blood against the surface. "Mocking me will be your downfall. I won't allow myself to be tricked. I will prevail against you."

"You can't," Savitar says plainly. "The very fact I am here, talking with you, is proof enough that you will lose the battle with yourself."

Both hands move to Julian's head as the words and their meaning sink in. Julian closes his eyes, trying to block out the evil reaching inside him.

"No," he tries to argue, but it's weaker. His lower lip trembles as he forces back the tears of inner turmoil.

"Barry forced me into your head...Again and again and again..." Savitar's voice seems to gain strength regardless of Julian's best efforts to block the monster out. "He doesn't care about you, Julian. He doesn't care about anyone but himself."

"He cares about Iris," Julian nearly whines out, desperate for something to make the voice go away. 

"No he doesn't," Savitar chuckles slightly at the end. "She is all that he could salvage from his latest selfishness. Iris is a trophy. Nothing more."

"Then why do you kill her?" Julian demands, eyes snapping open. "Why would we-YOU," he grimaces over the mistake but powers though it. "Why would you bother to kill a trophy?"

"Because Barry Allen deserves every last bit of pain I can serve him," Savitar declares venomously. "In time, you will agree with me. I know...Because I am you."

Julian collapses to the ground, fingers trying to dig into his brain as he screams.

 

\--- - ---

**Author's Note:**

> "I do NOT want this." x10000000000000000000000000000000000000000
> 
> **I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.**


End file.
